Fiber optics offer high data rate, low weight and electromagnetic interference immunity for data communications, making it suitable as a communication channel for use in modern aircraft, helicopters, unmanned avionic vehicles, space-craft and missiles, etc. These platforms require sensor and control data to be distributed throughout the system. In addition to high performance capabilities, these fiber optic components must be able to survive in these platform-environments. Additionally, due to size constraints, fiber optic components must be made in compact packages to fit within strictly defined physical envelopes.
Due to the harshness of these platform-environments, fiber optic components may become damaged. One approach to avoid damage is to fabricate the fiber optic components with a “fixed pigtail”—a short run of optical fiber that is permanently attached to the component. Typically, the fixed pigtail passes through a hermetically scaled can which contains the electronic and optoelectronic (OE) devices (e.g., integrated circuits, PIN detectors, lasers, and LEDs, etc.).
The process of making a hermetic pass-thru of the fiber is expensive, consumes considerable package volume, and is not compatible with re-work. Also, some fiber components use a ribbon made up of multiple fibers (typically twelve) which further increase the difficulties as the process of sealing the ribbon fiber feed-thru is much more difficult and expensive than a single fiber.
Fiber optic strands are lightweight, but they are also fragile so that the pigtail can be easily damaged. For example, they can be damaged in the process of manufacturing the component, in the process of fielding the component, or in the process of operating the component in the field. If the fiber pigtail is damaged, the fiber can be cut and re-connectorized, or in some cases it can be “fused” back together. This requires the component to be removed from the system and the repair work done at a specialized facility. This process is only possible if the damage to the fiber is some distance from the component. It is not possible to fix damage that occurs near the components, since some run of fiber must be available for re-connectorizing and/or fusing. In many cases the fiber cannot be repaired and the entire, fiber optic component must be replaced.
Additionally, the fiber optic connectors are typically not compatible with a solder reflow process. Therefore, if another component on a printed wiring board needs to be replaced, the fiber optic component must be removed prior to solder re-work. This additional handling of the fiber optic component also exposes the fiber pigtail to damage.
In view of the above deficiencies in the art, new systems and methods are detailed below for providing a fiber optic interface that can be easily re-worked or connectorized, avoiding the cost and inconvenience of fiber pigtail damage. Additionally, these systems and methods allow the pigtail to be easily attached and removed from the fiber optic component without disrupting the hermetic seal of the electronic and OE devices.